Reminisce
by Blue Mage Quartet
Summary: Do emotions really help? Or do they only hurt? What if you were incapable of feeling anything, but had your heart opened by another... GenisXPresea
1. Reminisce

Reminisce

Note: Thoughts and flashbacks will be in italics.

So, this is my first attempt at a romance fic and a Tales of Symphonia fic. So be nice! Please!

* * *

Presea stood alone at the entrance to the ruined town of Ozette. Longingly, she stared at the burnt houses and the rotting trees. She could not get her time back. Neither daddy nor Alicia would come back. She had been left behind, staying in her little child body as people who had once been younger than her suddenly grew up. She stared at her fathers' grave, remembering… 

_She heard the sheets rustle from the direction of her fathers room. Blindly following her daily routine, she walked into the room. Her father, Sieg, lay in bed, slowly dying. Rising up from the old sheets, he asked her quietly, "Presea, is that you…?"_

_But Presea did not open her mind to her fathers' words. She walked, steadfast, towards the cabinet. Withdrawing her fathers' ax, she left the room and began the trek to the poison marsh for the sacred wood. Like always, Presea would transport the Sacred Wood to Meltokio for the Martel Church. She had been doing this for 4 years now. There was never any change in her work. Without a little variety, you would think a job would be boring, right? But not to Presea. She didn't have the soul to feel bored. Her emotions were so suppressed that she could not express anything. _

"_Presea, wait!" Sieg tried to call to her, but his strength failed him. He fell back upon the sheets, coughing and hacking violently. The disease ravaged his body, robbing him of his former strength. He was supposed to be lifting that ax, not his child. He cursed his own weakness. It had been this way ever since his wife had died._

_Alicia had gone to serve a noble family. She had used to write letters to them every week. But they eventually stopped. When Sieg had fallen ill, Presea wanted to support her father and make things easier. But things had not worked out for the best. Presea had been equipped with a Cruxis Crystal to help with the work. But it caused a horrible change in her. Sieg had not seen his daughter age since that day 4 years ago. He had not seen her smile since then, either._

* * *

Presea turned away, eyes blurring. Tears fell down her face. She was alone in this world. No family left to care for her. Her thoughts turned to her younger sister Alicia. 

"My sister…. did you too think I was a monster? I stayed behind in this form as even you surpassed me. You grew up and fell of love. In the end, you too were a victim of the Exspheres…" Presea told herself.

_The whole classroom fell silent as Presea walked in. Everyone watched as she walked robotically toward her seat near the window. _

_The teacher laughed nervously. "Ah, Presea Combatir… you're here today too." She also muttered under her breath, "I wish that little monster would stop coming to my class. She is so disturbing. Not only that, but she hasn't moved to the next grade for 11 years now. She should be an adult."_

_One little girl, her hair in pigtails, whispered to the boy next to her, "Do you see that girl over there with the pink hair, Presea? Look at her eyes! They are just blank and empty."_

_A girl behind her joined in the conversation, "I heard my dad say it was because that pendant on her neck, with the glowing crystal. He says she hasn't aged at all since the day she got it, and that you can't tell if she is happy or sad or anything!"_

_The boy butted in, "Well, I heard that her father died a long time ago. She just left his body to rot and hasn't even buried the skeleton."_

"_By the Goddess Martel… she's a monster!"_

* * *

Presea tightly clenched her fists, her cheeks turning red in anger. "Vharley… I was left behind because of you. My sister was murdered by Regal because of you… I hate you." 

"_I'm going to die here… just like…that damned… Alicia." Vharley gasped as Regal knocked him to the floor with a kick._

"_Do not mock Alicia!" Presea cried out in vengeance, striking upon him with her ax._

* * *

Presea said to herself, "But I remember what Lloyd said… 'Revenge just leads to more violence and hate… and pointless bloodshed.'" She heard footsteps approach from behind. 

She turned around and saw that it was Genis. She quickly wiped at her eyes so he could not see that she had been crying.

Genis saw that her face was red, and her clothes were a bit ruffled. He asked her, "Presea, are you all right?"

Presea shook her head, "It… it's nothing." Genis came and stood by her side.

"You've been remembering, haven't you?" Genis asked her softly.

Presea looked at her house, "Yes. I have. Genis, I was left behind by time. Scorned by people I once considered friends. My father lay wasting away as I blindly worked… my sister turned into a monster and was killed by the man she loved… I have no family left in this world."

Genis blushed, and fidgeted with something behind his back. "But Presea… you have us."

Presea looked at the ground, "Yes… Genis, you really are wise. I was so wrapped up in my past… that I have been ignoring my present with the people who care about me."

Genis, now blushing furiously, quickly handed a box, " Here. It's a gift for you… a thanks for the wealth charm."

Presea unwrapped the box and her face lit up happily, "Genis, thank you! I love it!" Placing the ax sharpener in her pocket, she hugged the young mage.

Genis, now blushing furiously, took hold of Presea's hand. " Why don't we go see Lloyd and Colette? We can talk about reuniting the world… and a new future."

Presea held his hand tightly. "Yes… I'd love that."

The two children walked away, leaving both the ruins of Ozette and Preseas' sorrow behind.

**Did you like? If you read, please review. **


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2: Revelations

AN: I didn't really want to continue this fic… I'm not that great at romance, in case you haven't noticed. But my brother, Mango Oscittlefield, helped me come up with a few ideas for a chapter. He is also the only one who reviewed it… so it's dedicated to him. I don't own anything in this story, including the mention of Chi from Chobits. Heh… now it's more of a twoshot.

* * *

The snow fell crisp and soft, like a white blanket over the snowy city of Flanoir. The onyx black sky contrasted sharply with the powdery white textures of the city. 

Presea and Genis sat together in the hotel. Both were dressed warmly to the bitter temperature of the city. They just sat there staring at the wall. Genis had tried to initiate casual conversation but it ended awkwardly; Presea not much in the mood to talk.

The young mage walked up to the window. The flecks of frozen water touched lightly before freezing and leaving eternal imprints in the glass. He studied each one intently; not a one was identical. Each left its own intricate impression. Genis laughed at this; the snowflakes left on the glass were similar to the impressions each of his friends had made on him.

"Genis… is something funny?" Presea asked, looking at him in puzzlement.

"No, it's just..." Genis' voice trailed off. Shaking his head, he reached up and opened the window. A cold breeze wafted into the room, and snowflakes delicately landed.

"Is it okay if I open this window? It's getting a little stuffy." He told her, shifting the scarf around his neck.

"I don't mind." She responded to his question with a shake of her head.

Genis looked at the starry night, the drifting flakes and cosmic bodies almost blending together. "It's so beautiful…" He turned to his pink-haired friend. "What do you think about it?"

Presea moved a hand over her heart, sighing. "I…I'm sorry." She walked next to her friend, joining him in the stargazing. "I can't remember how beautiful feels anymore…"

Genis knelt beside her, trying to explain the emotion of beauty to his friend. "Let's see if I can explain this… it's where you think something is very pleasing… no, that's not it…hmmm…." Genis said in a scholarly way. "I believe beauty is where something has a natural essence to it. That particular thing seems so natural, so wonderful, you want to protect it."

Presea looked out the window, "I understand now… it truly is beautiful. I don't want it to fade." She looked oddly at her chest, as if it was hurting.

"Presea?" Genis asked, concerned. "Something wrong?"

"I feel…another emotion. Here." The lumberjack girl indicated her heart.

"What does it feel like?"

"I can't really explain. There's… a special someone. When they are around, I feel complete and whole. I get this really warm feeling, making me so happy and elated. When that person isn't around, I feel like there is a void in my heart. I always want to be near this person…"

"Why do you feel this way near that person?"

"I don't know… I just feel he accepts me," laughing a little, Presea added, "Of course, everyone does in this group. But I have the impression that he has cared about me from the start. He is the someone just for me. He accepts Chi for Chi." She said this last part under her breath.

Genis raised an eyebrow, "'Chi for Chi', huh?"

Presea looked to the side, surprised. "It's just a series I have been reading, Chobits. I find solace there because Chi is similar to me… she can't express emotions at first but eventually finds who she truly cares about."

Genis laughed.

"Are you making fun of me?" Presea said angrily.

"No… it's just I think I can place a name with that emotion."

"What is it called?"

"Love."

Without warning, Genis took her by the shoulders and kissed her. Presea eyes widened in slight surprise, but soon she smiled and returned the kiss with as much passion as he. It was a moment that seemed to last blissfully forever. Both of the children felt complete; this kiss was one of happiness and hope. They separated after a moment.

Presea threw her arms around the silver-haired boy in an embrace, a loving one. "Genis…thank you. Did you know it was you?"

Genis blushed slightly, and then hugged her back. "Because I feel the same way. Ever since I first saw you with the sacred wood at Meltokio… I knew that it was love."

Both of them heard a scrabbling noise coming from the door.

"Oh crap!" A voice said as the door swung open wide and a figure fell forward. They saw the pink and white clothes, the red hair….

"Zelos!" Presea uttered in surprise as the swordsman acknowledged them with a goofy grin.

"Er…hi!" Zelos said like he hadn't just fallen through the door and intruded on their privacy.

"You haven't been listening the ENTIRE TIME, have you?" Genis cried out heatedly, shaking his fist at Tethe'alla's Chosen.

"Of course not! Now would I do that?" Zelos nervously giggled. "But my Cute Little Rosebud and Brat getting together? I couldn't miss that!" He informed the couple jokingly.

Presea blushed a shade of pink that envied her hair, while Genis fumed.

"Looks like I taught you well, kiddo." Zelos said in a sagely way, patting Genis on the back.

The mage asked him, "You aren't gonna tell anyone, are you?"

Zelos looked hurt, "Of course not! It's our secret, kay?" Zelos suddenly cupped his hands around his mouth, and before anyone could stop him, roared. "HEY GUYS! GENIS AND PRESEA ARE TOGETHER!"

Genis and Presea looked at each other, a smile forming on their lips.

Zelos started to back in a corner, a little scared. "Hey you two, it was only a little fun. Gah! Presea, be careful with that axe!"

Both of the kids started to attack Zelos.

"Indignation!" Genis cried, the lightning circle forming beneath Zelos.

"Rising Punishment!" Presea spun around smacking Zelos four times.

"LIGHTNING PUNISHMENT!" Zelos was shocked repeatedly in a column of electricity and axe spins.

"No…not the face…" Zelos said, falling over. His eyes spun around in dizzy circles and stars circled around his head.

Presea giggled, "Tee hee… that should keep him quiet for a while."

The pair kissed briefly; both were rather glad that the others now knew of their relationship.

Genis looked to his now girlfriend, "Can you tell me what you think of the snow now, Presea?"

Presea looked outside. The swirling breeze and the falling ice crystals had such extravagance and splendor. She took Genis' hand and held it tightly in her own. "Beautiful… truly beautiful."

* * *

**I really liked writing this chapter… I hope you like it too… tell me if you do by reviewing.**

**Me: Heh… it's so fun to hurt Zelos!**

**Zelos: Not when the receiving end is a face as beautiful as mine! I should have been the star of this!**

**Me: Such a narcissist… Get over yourself. (Hits Zelos with frying pan.)**

**Zelos: Ow….**

**FIN!**


End file.
